My flight to freedom
by Talvenlapsi
Summary: When Princess Avalonessa Cascade wants to live a normal live among ordinary ponies, her aunt Princess Celestia sends her to Ponyville. Will she find her place from there or does she return to Canterlot? Fluttershy/Big Mac, Soarin/OC, mild Twilight/AJ
1. Chapter 1

"My flight to freedom"

I own nothing, credits to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

"Are you sure about this, my dear?"

"Yes aunt. I just wanna be normal."

"Are you counting me to be 'unnormal'?"

"Of coure not! It's completely different thing!"

"Care to explain?"

"I... I really never have felt like this place would be my home. I know you've all done your best, but still. I didin't BORN here. I've always feeled like a guest."

"So you want to try have your home somewere else?"

"Yes. Indeed. And you don't have to worry. I am not going far away."

"Cascade, I really am not sure about this..."

"Oh camoon, Aunt! I'm a big pony allready."

"Cascade..."

"Besides, just take a good glare to my flank, and you see that I don't fit here."

"You know that opinion is only in your own head?"

"Then why do maids and peasants make jokes about it when they think I dont hear them?"

"WHAT?"

"#§%&#! Sorry, I wasn't going to tell.. I just mean, I wanna go somewhere were nopony knows me! I wanna start again. Please!"

"Well... Fine, but only in one condition! You move to Ponyville. That way you are close enough and I know ponies in there I good people."

"Place doesen't matter to me. It's fine. Ponyville it is. I just hide my wings and it's all clear!"

"Hide wings?"

"Earthponies don't have to explain so much their movements as pegusai."

"Your parents would be proud of you, you know that?"

"Yes aunt Celestia. I know that."

_Talvenlapsi Productions Presents:_

**MY FLIGHT TO FREEDOM**

TL: I'd like to keep this as T+, but I'll never know where the story goes.

Vincent: That just means you can't desing.

TL: Shut up! What ya do here in first place! This place is secret location!

Vincent: - It's your kitchen.

TL: …

Vincent: Besides, I'm here as your sense of anything. Now, when you are apparently not writing about ME, go and tell readers rest of the important stuff.

TL: ...I hate you. *glares him baaaaadly* As I was going to say, before he showed up..

I do not own anyhing besides 'Cascade', the plot and my laptop. Rest belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

I'm also very very VERY sorry about my english. It's only my third language after Finnis and Swedish, so I'm really sorry about misspellings, oddlings and stuff. I've someone want's to point me out my mistakes... Then go ahead. I can't promise I would care about, thou... 3: Talvenlapsi

1.

"Twilight, Twilight! You gotta see this! There is a new pony in town!" A highpitched chirping voice annouced to a purplemaned unicorn. "Yes, Pinkie, I did hear that. And what's all the fussing about, there have been plenty of new-ponies-in-the-town during the years." You could have said that unicorn sound a bit annoyed, but she didin't let that be seen on her face. "I know! But this one is different, she's not movin in the village! She bought that old ranch close of Sweet Apple Acres!" Unicorn couldn't still see the other ones point and just peacefully levitadet her book back to it's place. "Really? Well that was about the time, Sunny Meadows Side was empty what, ten years?" She trotted in slow pace to her friend who was frantically nodding to her last statement. "Can't we go say hello to her? I mean, I already desingned to do so, I just wanted to someone come with me and Dash alredy said yes and is now getting Fluttershy all along us and I though we could go catch Rarity before we meet them in the river. So what do you say, Twilight?" Bouncing partypony breathed all out as one long sentence. Twilight Sparkle just blinked. "How about AJ? You don't thik she wanna come as well?" She plurted out first sentence she could form to her hyperactive ADD:ish friend. "Well I think she is already there, helping the new pony with Big Mac! She is their new neighbor afterall." Pinkie smiled to Twilight who chuckled to this statement. "You might be right, and if you really had already gathered rest of our team, then I will come as well. Shall we go?" The violet unicorn trotted out of the library and second after a bright pink pony bounced after her. "I knew you would like the idea!"

A bit later the five ponys were closing the distance to Sunny Meadows Side, when they reached to it's front yard the first sight the saw was a big red ponystallion who nodded them as mark of recocknition. Before any of them had time to say anyhing, their blondmaned friend hopped out of the house. "Howdy gals! What brought ya'll here?" Pinkie Pie bounced to her friend smiling here gigantic smile. "Like you wouldn't know AJ! Now where is she, I wanna meet the new pony!" Everypony blurted out a laughter wich didin't stop before Rarity elegantly snorted and smiled to her cowponygirlfriend. "Well, I suppose you know our darling Pinkie Pie. She insisted that we all should come here to say our welcomes.. And well, basicly just to meet her." Before Rarity could properly end her speech, they heard soft trotting sound and short after that they finally get to look the 'new pony'. She was pale orange and her mane was bright golden yellow with single carrot orange streak, it and tail were long and neatly tangled so they wouldn't be on her way. Big blue eyes were shimmering in afternoon sunlight and tiny white dots around her musle were like snowflakes in midwinter snowfall. She was wearing an old brownishorange leather west with several pokets. In her left backfoot were two golden anklets and when other finally good look of her rump, they also saw the bright orange pumpkin and bright green ockra wich apparently were her cuteymark. Afterall she was a very pretty pony. She smiled gently to the other ponys and neared them with light steps. "Hi, my name is Avalon."


	2. Chapter 2

My flight to freedom, part 2.

_Flashback:_

_Princess Celestia had never hurried so badly as then. Ever since the servant had rushed in to her berdoom champers and told that somepony had attacked to Prince Clear Waves and his family's home. She felt like she would soon rip her wings of, her guards have a lot of trouble to keep up with her, but at the moment she couldn't care less about it. 'I wish we make it at time! Hold on Clear Waves, i'm coming!'. For the sake of all the good things in Equestria, this was the son she never haved. She couldn't fail now._

_When she finally landed on a back yard of large mansion, she was greeted with Major Thunder, the most loyal of all of her men. "I'm sorry, ma'am. We were late." The stallion bowed his head in front of his ruler and goddess. Celestias heart sunk and for a moment she felt like passing out. 'No, no no no, NO! Not them!'. _

"_Did they.. did they kill them **all**?"_

"_Yes, mylady, even the kids."_

"_All three?"_

"_...actually we have found only two..?"_

_With these words Celestia hurried inside of nearly destroyed mansion. Few guards who were still in, stepped away to get way to the Princess. In the livingroom floor were laying pale pink mare, with strawberry coloured mane, her royal regalia were all over the room, destroyed and humiliated. 'Symphony.. I'm so sorry!', Celestia stepped forward to see mare well, when she neared her, she noticed a tiny crimsomred stallionfoal with white mane and tail, under Sympohys left wing. 'Orchestra'. Her griev were beyond words and sanity, but she knew that she would have to find all the family members before she could leave._

_She stepped silently in the study of Clear Waves, just to spot the said dark gray, blue maned stallion mingled to the curtain ropes. Celestia took few silent teps closer and give a light nuzzle to the stallion she have raised as her son. 'I'm gonna miss you so bad.' She kept walking, and from kitchen she wound granite grey, blue maned stallionfoal, the eldest of now destroyed family. 'Atlantis. So they got you too.' Just when she was going to leave the room, she heard faint rustle from the cabinet, Atlantis had blocked with his body. 'Could it be..?' Gently the old alicorn levitated the young stallion for another side of room. Not a moment later the cabinet door shot open and small pale orange blurr rollerd out._

_In frot of her, at the kitchenfloor was suddenly sitting a very tiny foal. When the foal spotted the Princess it shot itself to her feet and clung to them. "Avalonessa!" Tiny foal had survivied! Celestia crouched to floor to get the child closer. When she got herself settled, she threw long look to Atlantis she could now barely see, 'You managed to save your sister,' she was sort of surprised of this after seeing the destrucktion in the mansion, 'I will not forget to tell her that you were her hero, I promise!'. When Celestia turned her gaze to still sobbing foal in her lap, she froze from horror. Who on Equestria could have been so horrible to somepony so small? Avalon was an alicor like herself, but now.. Somepony had **crushed** her horn and wing. The bloody mess at Avalon forehead and back was completely NOT a mistake. Somepony had seriusly wanted to harm this child. Celestia had no doubt that only Atlantis had keep his sister from dying._

Rest of that night were a blurr on Celestias mind. Next weeks she had grieved in her champers. She nearly had lost herself for the sorrow. In the royal funerals she had finally get part of olf spark back. That was when out of blue somepony grabbed her mane. Gazing down she saw a tiny foal with bandages in her back and forehead, hanging on her multicolored, always in the solarwind wawing mane. When the foal lost it's hold, it fell softly at the floor, just to to bounce back. 'Stupporn little one, aren't we?' Celestia chuckled faintly in her head. At that moment, she moved the sorrow aside. She _needed _to keep sane and capable to raise Avalon. Only one that got left. That somepony that had destroyed her family, had also stoled her ability to use magic or fly. Without her horn, Avalon had no way to use magic, and her wings did never really heal. They were twisted, cracked and mostly weatherless, but in the long run, Avalon couldn't care less. She grow to a one proud pony, one that knew her abilities and limits. One that Celestia did prize and respect.

_End of the flashback._

-V-

Talvenlapsi: Okay, okay.. I'm sorry this took this long! I was supposed to write in more tight schedule, but then I – finally – got a job. And the when I got used to that all my time is not for writing, I – logically – wrote down to other stories with a friend. But now I'm back in the business, and I'm gonna write this story to it's fair end!

Vincent Valentine: She does not own anything nor anyone. No'one pays for her from writing either.

TL: get lost, you party pooper. *smacks him with a fryingpan* …I've also looked quite many movies. And yet again, i'm sorry for my english, i feel like failing grammar and words all the time. Oh well.. Cest el la vie nur sumtin'.

-V-

_3 weeks later_

Twilight Sparkle was sure she had meet Avalon before, she just couldn't remember where. The young earthponymare had blend easily at the daily live of Ponyville. In a mere week she had fixed the Sunny Meadow Side and replanted the whole garden plot and kitchen garden, so as the orchard. Ocras, pumpkins, carrots, pears and oranges were all growing like they would not be tomorrow. Twilight fell out of her thoughts when somepony tapped gently on her shoulder, turning her head she got look of a familiar leathervest and blue eyes. "Oh, hi Avalon. Can I help you?" Said pony helped Twilight back to her hooves before opening her mouth, "Yeah, I was wondering could you tell me something about the history off Ponyville? And if you would have a book about raising roses, I would gladly borrow it." A bright smile erupted on Twilights face. Avalon surely knew how to work with her. Quickly Twilight picked up few books of roses and handed them to Avalon. When she saw Avalon browse the books in a gently manner, she knew who did she remind her of. Her dear teacher Princess Celestia herself. _'So that's why she felt so familiar',_ the purple unicorn mused to herself. After Avalon had picked two of the books and placed them to her saddlepack, the two mares were ready to hit the city.

Several hours later the mares parted to their own ways. Day had been nice, Twilight had shown Avalon the whole town and introduced her to ponies she haven't yet met. Mayor of Ponyville had greeted Avalon warmly about choosing their tiny town as her home. She had meet lot of ponies, and not even a one hadn't questioned her right to be there. It was refreshing. Avalon did not have any other words for it. It was nice, extatic, to be accepted as who you really are. She was happy. Happy to at Ponyville. Only thing she did really miss was one certain pale blue, dark maned pegasos stallion. When Avalon did that evening get to bed, she turned to smile at framed photo in her nightdesk. In the picture were two pale ponies had both cracked up in the laughter at something unvisible at the picture. She remembered dearly that moment. She had had so much fun while sneaking out of the castle with him. Briefly she wondered did she do wrong while not tellin him that she had moved to Ponyville. But then again, he had been on tour last 6 months without a single not or letter to her. With a soft sigh, Avalon turned the picture down and faced another wall in the darkenss of her bedroom. In her heart she knew her decision were right. But when she fall asleep, she dreamed about just one thing. Him.


End file.
